


关于禁欲【荷兰虫x你】

by NLYY24



Category: Spiderman - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, 荷兰虫 - Fandom, 蜘蛛侠
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLYY24/pseuds/NLYY24





	关于禁欲【荷兰虫x你】

你看着小狗狗一样在自己身上拱来拱去的Peter，无奈地叹口气：“Peter，今天真的不行，明天有考试，我得早点睡。”

他抬起头，棕色卷发被他那一通磨蹭弄得更乱，愈发显得他孩子气，大眼睛里也有几分无辜之色。你揉揉他的头发，额头抵着他的额头，许下延迟满足的甜头：“明天晚上好吗？考完了陪你玩？”

十九岁的男孩子正是精力旺盛的时候，更何况特殊体质带来的额外持久度，一旦开了场再想落幕可就要到凌晨时分了，明天的考试你没什么把握，自然不敢冒着在考场上睡着的风险由他胡闹。

Peter低低“嗯”了一声，哑哑的嗓音像是埋怨又像是失落，不过还是乖乖地爬上床睡了。

半梦半醒间你感觉身边的热度消失了，伸手一摸，Peter不知道跑哪去了，你迷迷糊糊睁眼，听到卫生间传来细细簌簌的响动。

推开卫生间的门，暖黄色的镜前灯照着马桶上惊慌失措的Peter：“对不起！我是不是吵醒你了？我我我现在就、就收拾好！你快去睡觉吧……”

Peter只穿了上衣，睡裤搭在浴缸边上，平角内裤挂在脚踝上，脸色潮红带着羞赧，额角亮晶晶的全是汗，一手推着卫生间的门不让你进来，另外一只手捂着两腿之间——

不过你还是看得清清楚楚：小Peter翘得老高，在平坦紧实的小腹上几乎无处遁形；而他慌忙之中用来遮挡的、上面还挂着不明液体的，是你昨晚换下来还没来得及洗的内裤。

你面无表情地灌下去三份意式浓缩咖啡，Peter坐在餐桌另一边，心不在焉地吃着早餐麦片。

洗干净了的内裤挂在阳台上，昨晚为了不打扰邻居所以没有开烘干机，现在他就必须看着罪证一样的奶黄色三角内裤在风中摇摇摆摆。

昨晚你还是帮他解决了，代价是酸痛的左臂和两个大大的黑眼圈，而他付出的代价是在你的死亡凝视下洗干净了你的内裤，以及惴惴不安地面对生气的你。

最后一门考完之后暑假就开始了，但在暑假的开端就要面对生气的女朋友可不是一件容易的事。Peter今天夜巡的时候由于走神还弄伤了脚踝。

完了完了完了。

他在心里哀嚎。

罪加一等，命不久矣。

回到家里的时候他看到你穿着睡衣坐在床上看手机，试探着和你打招呼，你抬眼看他：“去洗澡。”

十几分钟之后，穿紧身衣的纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠变成了香香软软的Peter Parker，你坐在床边，他盘腿坐在你脚边的地上，把湿漉漉的小卷毛和吹风机递到你手上。

你慢慢悠悠地把他的头发吹干，放下吹风机，手指向下滑到他的咽喉，轻轻拨弄他的喉结：“想好怎么道歉了吗？”

喉结是他的敏感地带之一，本就让人为难的问题现在更是答不上来，Peter的喉结在你指腹下紧张地滑动一下，嗓子里送出来的还是干巴巴的“I'm sorry…”

不过你本也没指望他有什么好主意：“这样，我们玩一个游戏，如果你能坚持到结束，这件事就算解决了，好不好？”

手指轻飘飘地抚弄他的脖颈，馥郁馨香伴着温暖的蛊惑送进他的耳朵里，纵使觉得似乎哪里不太对，Peter还是晕晕乎乎地点头说好。

“现在，脱掉你的衣服。”

你们早已坦诚相见过无数次，但从未像现在这样，他站在床边一粒一粒解扣子，而你坐在那里无动于衷地看着。你的目光直白到如有实质，他涨红了脸，躲躲闪闪地不敢看你。

他比前些年壮了一些，手臂的肌肉已经可以充当你的枕头了，身上的肌肉轮廓也清晰了很多，腰腹却还是令人脑袋充血的那种紧实纤细。上衣脱了，本就松松垮垮挂在髋骨上的裤子一拽就掉，Peter捏着内裤的边，看看你的脸色，还是慢吞吞地一并脱掉了。

“上来。”你拍拍床。

“以前挣脱过手铐吗？”

Peter仰躺在床上，你跨坐在他腰际，但并没有真的把体重压在他身上，而是靠膝盖支撑着自己，好感受他在两人之间的缝隙中慢慢勃起。

“呃…有那么一两次吧，普通材质的用力一点就没问题，特殊材质的没试过。”Peter说着话，双手已经开始不安分地从你睡衣的下摆钻了进去，向上摸索着。

你抓着他的手腕，让他的双臂举过头顶，摸出一副手铐戴在他的手腕上。

“第一条规则，在我说游戏结束之前，手铐必须完好无损。”

Peter有几分不解，但还是顺从地保持不动。

手铐不是金属的，也不是塑料的，甚至不是Peter在某个瞬间设想的那种粉色情趣毛绒款。

它是纸的。

没什么特别，就是打印用的白纸，裁成一英寸宽的条，一环扣一环地用胶带粘起来，中间绕过床头的铁架，两端较大的纸环套在他的两个手腕上。

你伏低身子的时候蹭到了正在充血过程中的性器，Peter发出短促的抽气声，肱三头肌收缩了一下，像是要挣脱，但最后还是顾忌着不堪一击的纸手铐，强行把自己摁了回去。

“非常好。”你啮咬着他的唇瓣，含混不清地赞许。“今天游戏的名字叫做…学会克制。”

手指从他的后颈抚摸到前胸，你惊奇地发现，他的每一块肌肉似乎都会随着你的挑逗而独立地跳动，像是被电击了的青蛙腿。

这个比喻是不是有点缺乏情趣？你心里暗暗地笑了笑，觉得还是不要告诉Peter了。

“第二条规则，在我说游戏结束之前，不许说话。”你看着委屈巴巴地抿着嘴唇的Peter，“可以发出声音，但不可以说话。”

发出声音，但不是说话，那是什么呢？Peter的脑子转得飞快，几乎是在你话音刚落的时候就已经红透了脸。

“只有一种情况，如果你想终止游戏，就叫我的名字，连名带姓的那种，我会立刻停下来。”你揉捏着他灼烫的耳尖，“你知道我的中间名是什么吧？”

Peter用力点头，眼睛睁得圆圆的，水光闪闪。

是在紧张吗？还是在期待？或者二者兼而有之？

他的性器已经完全站起来了，翘着指向他的小腹。他用湿漉漉热乎乎的眼神看着你戴上乳胶手套，又往手心里挤了一些润滑油。

有这个必要吗？他自己在脑子里嘟嘟囔囔。再随便怎么碰一碰就能射出来，还用什么润滑油啊？

他的性器不特别粗，但是长度可观。你用涂满润滑油的手裹着它，慢腾腾地从根部撸到顶端，隔着手套用指甲搔一搔顶上的小孔，然后在他的喘息还没出口的时候就又从顶上撸回根部。

来回不过两趟，Peter的呼吸就全部乱了套，胸膛剧烈起伏，眼神迷迷糊糊的带着幽怨——他一丝不挂，在高潮的边缘进退两难，你却穿得整整齐齐还戴着手套，像一个铁面无私的行刑官。

不过他倒是把那两条规则记得清楚：手铐太脆弱，他只好自己抓着床头；大写加粗的“PLEASE”已经写在眼睛里了，出口的却只有破碎的喘息。

“你的力量很强，Peter，所以能控制你的只有你自己。”你圈紧了手指，加快了速度，所以回应你的是一声带着气音的呜咽。

性器的颜色变深，顶端小孔分泌出透明的液体，和润滑油搅合在一起，亮晶晶的煞是可爱。你另一只手也不闲着，不轻不重地抚弄着他的睾丸。

Peter的喘息渐渐变成了哼唧，像是一只眼睛都没睁开就要卷入抢奶大战的小狗崽，迷糊、急切又委屈。他和你交欢的时候也偶尔发出这种声音，伴随着在你身上各处刻上的牙印，更像是一只小奶狗了。

而这只小奶狗正四肢大张、仰面朝天地被你摁着揉肚皮——和肚皮以下、两腿之间的部分。

他快射了，你凭着经验就能判断出来。他的喘息加快了节奏，但你手上的动作却恶作剧一般地放缓、放轻，甚至把它晾在那里不管。

Peter双手被困在床头，又不能说话，只好眼巴巴地看你，向上挺腰，把胀得发疼的性器往你手里送。

你却不为所动，手指蘸着被前列腺液稀释了的润滑油，滑向他的后庭。

手指刚刚戳到浅茶色的菊门，Peter就像是被电击了一样弹动一下，伴随着受惊的短促抽气。

“要我停下来吗？”你不着急进去，又挤了一些润滑油，仔仔细细地涂在周边。

每一次涂抹的动作都会带来他的一阵战栗，手腕上的纸手铐摩擦着，手指在床头铁架上攥得关节发白。

“说出我的全名，我就立刻停下来。”你看着他，补充道：“没有任何后果。”

他看着你，棕色眼睛上覆盖着薄薄一层泪水，显得更加晶莹，情潮将眼眶和眼尾染上淡淡绯红，本是英气少年，现在多了几分脆弱的媚色。

然后他闭上了眼睛。

你得到了默许，手指开始向从未被探索过的秘境进军。“Relax，honey.”

Peter按照你的指引深深地呼吸，放松括约肌，你则倒了更多的润滑油，小心翼翼地挤了进去。

“呃……”后庭的异物感让Peter有些难受，皱着眉紧紧的闭着眼睛，原本处在爆炸边缘的性器也似乎缩了点水。

但当你按照教程准确地找到他的前列腺的时候，局势立马变了样子。

中指没入四分之三的时候，指尖碰到了一块软肉，小小的像个栗子，中间有一道浅沟。

不必和教程里的描述对照，光从Peter几乎要从床上弹起来的模样，就知道找对了地方。

弓起手指在边上刮了两下，他的性器就又精神抖擞地站直了身子，还不断涌出液体；他则张着嘴巴大口喘气，活像是一条被捞上岸的鱼。

“你猜光从后面能不能让你射？嗯？Spidey？”

这个不合时宜的称呼带来铺天盖地的羞耻感，他发出一声呜咽，腹肌紧张地抽动，性器却胀得更大，颤巍巍地杵在你眼前。

在浅沟上又搔刮两下，受刺激分泌的前列腺液推着刚刚的精液就要射出，却被你握住阴茎根部堵了回去。

液体倒流回去，Peter更加难耐，小幅度挣扎着，纸手铐被晃得哗啦哗啦响，原本只是哼唧，现在货真价实的眼泪已经颤颤地挂上了睫毛。

“你知道克制是什么意思吧？”

你埋在他身体里的手指一动不动，另一只手放开他的性器，就着润滑油勾勒他下腹部的肌肉。

“你有能力做到，你想要去做，但因为某种原因，你最终没有去做，这就叫克制。”

Peter的腰腹肌肉颤抖着收缩，刚刚蒙受重大打击的性器又贼心不死地竖了起来。

“你想要射精，你想要做爱，你想要不计后果地打击犯罪，但一切都要有度，懂我意思吗宝贝？”

你向上摸到了他胀得硬硬的乳头，一通揉搓之后蹭上了些润滑油，红艳艳的发着亮。

“你总是把尺度的掌握交到别人手里，这样你就可以肆意妄为，反正总会有人扯着你的缰绳让你不要越界，是不是？你想做爱的时候，我会拒绝你，然后你就委曲求全地在马桶上自慰；你想和犯罪分子斗争到底的时候，受了伤Stark先生会骂你，我会生气，然后你道歉，但下次还是一样的孤身犯险……”

Peter想要反驳，但他不能说话，更何况他不知道要如何反驳。

“学会克制，就是要把缰绳握在自己手里。你可以撕碎纸手铐，你可以想怎么说话怎么说话，我不能真的把你怎样，但你没有这么做，因为你在等待更大的甜头。”

你握住他阴茎的手和顶着他前列腺的手同时开始动作，酥麻感从尾椎开始向他的四肢百骸扩散，像是有千百根毛细血管样的电线同时放电，眼前开出一朵朵烟花，几乎让他看不清你。

“同样地，在每一次追击罪犯的时候，首先保证你自己的安全，也是为了更大的正义。”

他喉咙里发出闷闷的哽咽，颤抖着射出一股又一股液体。

“游戏结束了。”

你勾着他的纸手铐扯断，亲吻他满是咬痕的嘴唇。


End file.
